


Doom saver

by Thelorelord



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: Based off the Doom of 2016 the new installation. I hope you play it or at least know about Zarcakes. I named you Zar as a nickname for this story.Third person.





	Doom saver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/gifts).



> Based off the Doom of 2016 the new installation. I hope you play it or at least know about Zarcakes. I named you Zar as a nickname for this story.
> 
> Third person.

Zar hell’s most powerful witch, and beautiful woman. If you could consider her beauty close.

No one has ever saw her and lived to tell the tale. Or so everyone thought, she just made them forgot her. 

The other who died where not her fault the demons got to them. She actually tried to save as many humans from death.

Sure she can cure wounds,pain, even death. But even Zar can’t cure stupidity.

Humans aren’t very smart, they mean they built a portal to hell. You had to be really greedy or plain dumb.She was going with the latter.

They released the Doom Slayer,no doubt he would find his way here. She was to protect the main gate of hell. 

She didn’t want to fight him but if the push came to shove she might have to. 

The sounds of roars filled the neighboring cavern. 

He was already here, using the copious amounts of blood spilled on the ground she found herself in the heat in the battle. 

With her hands raised she tried to make her skeletons arms grab the Doom Slayer. 

She missed horribly, grabbing the demon fighting the Doom Slayer. He lost his temper lashing out at Zar. 

The hell knights whipped around charging at her. Only to fall flat in front of her. 

It’s head missing, did the Doom Slayer kill it? She looked towards the mysterious man walked away. Probably towards her gate.

Zar ran behind the man yelling,“Hey you can’t just run into hell! Listen to me I am talking!” 

He arrived at the gate being stopped by the bones of the damned forming a barricade.

“I told you so, you can’t go past the gate without my say so.” 

The Doom Slayer picked up Zar and placed her hand the gate. I opened with just that. 

She stood there with a dumb founded look. How did know to do that.

Welp… She did owe him her life. And she already failed at her job. So why not.

Someone had to do it. And she was damn sure no else had to power or balls to watch his back. 

To her this would nothing more than pure fun sure humans where dumb. But demons were worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment I will try to reply as soon as I can.


End file.
